1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to objects monitor, and more particularly to a method and a system for monitoring one or more objects by an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a widely used mechanism for identifying and/or tracking items. Generally, employing RFID in the performance of such tasks requires the establishment of an RFID network, including RFID readers, in order to read RFID “tags” within the network. RFID readers emit radio waves capable of detection by RFID tags. An RFID tag is essentially a bundled microchip and antenna capable of detecting the radio waves emitted by an RFID reader and returning to the reader information stored on the microchip.
Many people have the tendency to forget their personal accessories, such as keychains, wallets, notebooks, mp3 players and so on, carelessly. For example, they may forget to bring their keychains when leaving home or they may forget to bring their notebooks when getting off the cab. Such loss represents a considerable burden of inconvenience and cost to the user.
Accordingly, a method and a system for monitoring one or more objects by an electronic device are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.